Screecher
It was a few years ago, on a cold, winter night. My family had just moved into our new house. We had been living in our new house for a little over a week. I decided earlier to go walk around the neighborhood, just to look around the area. I popped in my earbuds and just walked around. I noticed a young boy standing in his front yard. He turned his head towards me and stared right into my eyes. I stopped, dead in my tracks. He walked up to me. The way he walked wasn't like a normal walk. It was one of those speed walks. You know what I mean. How freshmen in high school walk to get to their classes in the hallway. I took out one of my earbuds and greeted him. He didn't respond to me. After standing in dead silence for around 10 seconds, I said “well I gotta get home.” I wasn't in any rush to get home, but this kid was really creeping me out. When I turned, he grabbed my arm. I tried to throw my arm away from his grip. He didn't let go. I did notice how unusually long his fingernails were. It wasn't until I turned back to him did he release my arm. I asked him what his problem was. He responded with, “You shouldn't have moved here." I asked, “Why?” He just turned and “speed walked” back to his home. I rolled my eyes, thinking he was just a very odd kid, and put the eardbud back in my eard kept walking. I made it back to my house, which was kind of a miracle, considering I didn't know the area very well. I arrived home to see my mom about to leave to go somewhere. “Mom, where are you going”, I asked. “I'm gonna go try my luck!” she said, rather enthused. My mom has a problem with gambling. Whenever she can, she leaves the house for a few hours. She had informed me that my little sister was at a friends house for the night and my father was at his job. I decided this was a good thing, as I would get the house to myself for a few hours. I went into the living room and turned on the T.V. I watched for a couple hours and decided to go to my room. It had gotten very dark. And then I heard the loudest sound I've ever heard in my life coming from outside. I looked out the window and saw the little boy I had seen before. I didn't know what to think. I considered the thought that it was possibly a tornado siren test. They happen quite frequently around here. But I knew it couldn't be that. I've heard the siren before and its nothing like that. I stared out the window at him. He quickly turned he head towards me. He stared for what seems like forever. His face turned a very pale. Then his eyes turned into what looked like charcoal. Charcoal that was smoldering. It made him look like he had no soul. He opened his mouth wider than any human could, like a python swallowing its prey. He began to let out this high pitched... screech. Louder than anything I'd ever heard and it lasted forever, or maybe five seconds but couldn't tell the difference because I was in too much shock. At that moment every glass object in the house cracked or broke. All the windows, mirrors, glassware, even the T.V. screen. The glass of the window shattered directly in front of my eyes. I fell to the floor, shocked to find my eyes still intact. But my ears couldn't handle the screech. I felt like they were bleeding. I felt like I was deaf. After what I thought was forever, the screeching stopped. I got to my feet and backed away from the window, getting a peek out. The little boy was gone. No where to be seen. I was so scared. More scared then when my father had collapsed to the floor when he had his first heart attack. I crawled against a wall, it was the only place that felt safe. I was in fetal position crying my eyes out. My mom arrived home an hour later in shock to find all the glass broken and seeing me on the ground crying. I could barely hear her talking. She rushed over to my side, where she asked what had happened. I couldn't manage to push a word out of my mouth. I pushed this memory as far out of my mind as I could. It wasn't until I saw a news report on my local news channel a week later, that showed the little boy, when I realized I couldn't deny the incident anymore. It had described a little boy that disappeared. He went missing the night he was outside my house. To this day, I haven't seen the little boy. If you see a little boy outside your house, please do not approach him. Do not say anything to him. And most of all, do not look into his eyes. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story